


【TRHP】血腥地獄VIII

by fire5553



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire5553/pseuds/fire5553





	【TRHP】血腥地獄VIII

過來......

Harry感受到了呼喚、從內心最隱密的深處。  
他抬頭，看著雙手掩面低頭的男人，自從他們血液交換、產生的情感連結越來越緊密，他能清楚地感知Tom現在正充滿著憤怒、不安與躁動。  
方才他們接到王的命令，希望Tom把他唯一的血僕在萬聖節宴會中貢獻出來，供大家玩樂。  
......  
Harry順著男人的意，在靠近的那一刻，被拉進冰冷的懷裡。

「每個人都想搶走你...親愛的...每個人。」Tom的力道極大，讓Harry的骨頭發出抗議的聲音，像是枷鎖狠狠地束縛著囚犯，不留一絲逃走的空隙：「我的男孩......你只能是我的......」話語未完，吸血鬼沒有溫度的唇便咬在Harry的柔軟的唇上，下意識地，男孩張開了口，接納了情緒不穩的男人。

這個吻一點也不溫柔，如同颶風過境，橫掃遍地，帶著致命而危險的氣息，讓Harry一時很不習慣。自從被轉化成了血僕，Tom對他總是溫和耐心的，如今卻連呼吸也將被奪走。Harry被狂亂的吻弄得忘了換氣，心跳快速地收縮、外張，開始感到一股窒息感，讓他眼角濕潤了起來。不自覺地，Harry被翻轉橫躺在長椅上，被Tom箍緊的腰使得他們的肚腹緊貼著，仰面承受著吸血鬼連帶重力壓下的吻，使靈巧的舌頭能鑽往更深的地方探去。他們彼此都沒有閉眼，血紅色蘊含怒氣的雙眸死死地盯著男孩，讓他如同被蛇盯上的幼崽，僵直無法動彈地，等待被吞噬。

親吻的聲音連綿不絕，這讓時間的流逝不斷延伸，一刻？一時？一天？身上的男人不斷地索取著，使Harry只能被動接受，口裡的津液緩緩地流下嘴角，並且頭暈目眩，一股火熱的情感蔓延開來，使他的脖子發紅。他無意識地伸手，攀附在情緒失控的男人背部，帶著安慰性質地環繞、撫摸其上優美的線條。這個沒有受到指令的額外動作讓Tom微微一頓，漸漸地收起洶湧地攻勢，蜻蜓點水般的輕吻卻綿密不斷，從Harry的嘴角一直往下延伸，男孩因缺氧而失神地張嘴大口吸吐，胸膛明顯地起伏著，Tom的唇就停留在那精緻美麗的鎖骨，印下一個個紅點，感受這纖細的身體蓬勃的生命力。  
再次的翻身，Harry被放在Tom瘦而精實的身軀上，少了壓力，讓他呼吸更順了一點。Tom安靜地抱著他，仰望著天花板，他們的衣服都有點凌亂，卻都好好地穿在身上，修長的手指伸進Harry蓬鬆的頭髮中，緩緩地撫摸著，他的身體微涼，很好地緩和著男孩竄升的體溫。

「你總是出乎我的意料之外......帶來驚奇的男孩？我總覺得你的意識解脫了我的控制。」Tom自語著，又是一陣沉默，他自嘲一笑：「怎麼可能？若真的解脫了，怎麼還會留在我身邊......小羊羔......小獅子？」  
Harry愣愣地看著男人，這個表情幾乎讓他如同小獅子般撲上前，他從來沒看過Tom有這麼不自信的時候。  
還有以前Tom總是喜歡這麼叫他，因著他總是亂糟糟的頭髮和喜歡亂闖的個性，像是組織一些孩子一起在廢墟探險之類的，使後來這個外號在鳳凰會中流傳開來。  
Tom又再次地扣住Harry的後腦勺，閉上眼睛，享受著彼此的唇貼合所併發出來的灼熱情感。

「主人。」已經司空見慣的侍女安，拖著一箱沉重的物品而來。  
她曾經以為自己的選擇是獨樹一格、卻明智之舉。即使是個還不到百年的新生，卻因著強大的能力和宏大的野心，讓人不禁跟隨他，一起掃除前方的障礙，去除甘於現在而不斷打壓他們的老輩血族，規劃將來的藍圖，共享榮耀與權力。  
這是他們這些未滿千年的血族無法抵擋的誘惑。  
行動已經開始了，在主人去除萊斯特陛下之後，知情的人無不暗自警惕，不再小看這個俊逸的青年，很多人加入了他，更多人卻仇視他。  
安卻相信自己的直覺，這個新生很不一樣，與其對敵，不如獻上自己的忠誠，再說了，Voldemort的皮相真的很符合大多人的喜好，若有機會......也不錯不是嗎？  
然而她現在不確定了，主人的狀態讓她想起了人類初戀時的傻樣。  
「別腹誹你的主人，安。」深紅色的眼眸釘住了心裡不知道造次到哪裡去的侍者：「東西放著，再去挑件禮服，萬聖節宴會你也必須去。」  
瞬間冷汗直冒的安趕緊放下了手中的箱子，對著Tom敬個禮，趕緊退出房間。  
Tom放開了手中的男孩，查看了箱子。那裏面全是符合Harry尺寸的禮服，對於這場不懷好意的宴會，他們都必須有萬全的準備才行。  
\-------------------------------------

這場吸血鬼的宴會並不是在古堡中舉行，而是在一個地下洞穴裡。這是一個教堂的地底，通常是一些有名望的人最後的居所，非常的寬大，地面刻著一些銘文，告訴人們誰沉眠於此。炫麗的彩色燈光灑在由洞穴改建成的舞廳，帶著肆意和褻瀆地侵犯著這個安息之所，磚瓦之間甚至能摸到一點濕意。吧檯、舞池、爵士樂團，一個又一個開放式的小包廂。  
這裡是吸血鬼的巢穴，但可以看到許多的人類正忙碌地穿梭著。他們的衣著單薄而性感，女孩們穿著黑色馬甲，把她們的胸和腰圍更顯立體，下身則是件迷你短裙，男的則是穿著領口幾乎開到肚臍的皮製背心，露出上半身的肌肉線條，無論是肌肉虯結或是軟綿綿的白斬雞，都一律如此，下身則是緊身的皮褲，將臀部的線條嶄露無遺。

布料偏少，他們都知道的，是為了進食方便，情慾甚麼的倒是其次。  
他們都是血僕，或是被抓來、還沒認主的人類。是今天這場宴會的侍者，也是主要提供娛樂的角色。  
「今天提供的是什麼血？」吸血鬼裸著胸膛，拿起侍者手上的杯，一飲而盡。  
「是......13歲的男孩，血型是......B-。」人類女孩哆哆嗦嗦地回話著，纖細的雙腳顫抖。  
「稀有血液呢！喝起來味道卻差不多......我還是比較喜歡現成的、溫熱的。」血色紅瞳看向女孩，並伸出舌頭舔了一圈嘴唇。  
在一個短促的尖叫後，一個女孩被拖進包廂，手上的酒水都灑到了她的身上，被兩個吸血鬼抓著手腕和脖子吸食血液，不到幾分鐘，女孩的眼中就沒了神采，被向垃圾一般丟棄在地板上。  
面無表情的兩個男侍者走了過來，搬起地上的女孩就往後走去。  
呻吟和急喘的聲音從四周的黑暗中傳來，中間的舞池有許多人影在那裏舞動著，台上樂團嘶聲吼叫，燈光變換著顏色，帶給人們更多的視覺享受。

Harry站在路口處，緊抿著唇，這就是萬聖節宴會？  
他以為會在明亮的大廳中，男女裝扮成鬼怪的模樣跳著華爾滋，阿！也是，他們本身就是鬼怪了。這樣的氛圍更像是在夜店一般，對人類而言卻是更加的危險。  
Tom帶他進來後就離開了，就放他一個人在這裡。沒過多久，一個衣衫凌亂，脖子還有幾個血痕的男人搖搖晃晃地走了過來，恍惚地看著他問：「人類？新來的？」  
Harry沉默地點了頭，就被男人拉去後面的吧檯，那裏放著好幾個玻璃杯，一個穿著清涼的女孩表情驚恐地調著酒。  
「她不是血僕，是兩天前從酒吧裡被擄來的調酒師。」男人解釋著：「我們的工作就是將那些調酒給送出去。」沒說出的話是順帶著擔任助興的角色。  
他看了看Harry的衣裝，Tom的品味一向不錯，他所準備的不會出太大的問題，雖然被包的多了一點：「我們的制服也不夠了，你就這樣出去吧。」  
Harry順從地接過了托盤，上頭是一杯又一杯鮮紅的飲品，當血液搭上無色無味的伏特加，真正的血腥瑪莉就這樣被調製出來，成為吸血鬼們最熱愛的飲料，他們偏好40%以上的火熨口感溶入鐵鏽般的腥味，這讓他們原始的野性一起迸發出來。  
Harry端著酒，筆直地穿梭在倒成一團的吸血鬼之間，他的身分使他的知名度大漲，因此必須小心地躲過朝他伸來不安分的手。在這場黑暗宴會中，他看到許多熟識的面孔，Tom曾經帶他去拜訪過的，或是來拜訪Tom的，他們見到Harry的那一刻露出了帶著深意的笑容。在最後一杯酒被拿走後，Harry毫不意外地發現自己已被包圍。

「聽說這是個小羊羔？」這是個打扮十分前衛，耳垂上釘著好幾個耳丁，連舌頭都穿了孔，頭髮用各種顏色挑染的吸血鬼，他的手上戴著幾個大大的骷髏戒指，龐大的身軀擋住Harry的路。  
「錯不了了，你看他閃避得多麼完美，這可愛的小腦袋說不定想著要怎麼把我們這些渣滓處理掉呢！」  
周圍的吸血鬼們低笑出聲，帶著鄙夷和嘲弄。  
Harry謹慎地望著他們，微微後退了一步，然而從他的背後傳來一個猛力的重擊，讓他失去平衡地跌在地上。  
帶頭的吸血鬼蹲了下來，拍拍Harry的臉，看著怒氣充盈的綠色眼睛，邪惡地笑著：「當血僕的滋味不錯吧？被當成家畜好生養著，甚麼事也不必幹。放心吧！在我們手上不會比在你那個新生主人手上還差的，頂多就是玩壞被轉手而已。」  
「轉手！稀有的小羊羔可以賣更好的價呢！玩過的殘次品也只有小羊羔還可以賣得這麼好！」一個聲音高亢的吸血鬼在男孩的身後說著，作亂的腳還踩在他的背上。  
Harry狠狠地抓住眼前帶著骷髏戒指的手，四處張望，圍在他身邊以外的吸血鬼顯然十分地感興趣這裡的狀況，然後他在人群中找到了那抹熟悉的身影——  
修長筆挺的Tom，一手拿著紅酒，另一個手臂被他沒看過的女吸血鬼挽著，同樣也關注著這裡，然而他和他的女伴一樣，只帶著興味地看著Harry，沒有幫忙的意願，和其他的吸血鬼那些眼神沒有甚麼不同。  
就連他們連結裡，Harry也只感受到對面傳來愉悅的情緒，顯示著他的主人心情不錯。是，Tom身旁的女吸血鬼美艷的不可方物，也是Harry目前看過的所有人，包含人類，樣貌最好看的女性，和Tom搭在一起，憑心而論，非常相配。這個認知讓Harry不禁咬牙，想站起來，卻被背上的腳死死地壓著，讓他屈辱地趴坐在地。  
「好啦！讓我來嘗嘗小羊羔的味道！」帶頭的吸血鬼反握住Harry的手，張嘴，亮出他的獠牙。Harry隨即用力地掙扎，一個推擠讓吸血鬼後退了兩步。  
「看來這隻還帶著野性.....你們把他抓穩了！」Harry身後的吸血鬼們立刻抓住Harry的雙手往上束縛，Harry瞪著帶著獰笑往他靠近的吸血鬼，手掌動了動，把身上流竄的力量聚在掌心。  
然而，他接收到了Tom的命令。  
順從他們、不許反擊。  
這個命令讓Harry搖搖欲墜的理智線啪的一聲斷掉，什麼偽裝、什麼血僕的本能，如同瞬間昇華的乾冰，形體消失，飄散無形，胸口累積的怒意在柵欄消失後咆哮而出，那是他的能力，在他全部釋放下，圍在周圍的吸血鬼瞬間向後重重地彈飛。  
一時之間，尖叫四起。  
還清醒的、看熱鬧的吸血鬼愣了幾秒，連忙向前想要阻止Harry，卻被輕巧地閃躲過去。  
Harry追著帶頭的吸血鬼而去，吸血鬼猛力地撞碎了身後的吧檯後摔在地上，Harry充滿殺意的手掌微縮，抵在吸血鬼的眼前，讓後者的眼球幾乎成了鬥雞眼。  
「你說的對，在我的眼裡你就像個渣滓。」Harry咬牙切齒。  
「你...你怎麼敢！怎麼敢對我動手！你的主人沒有命令你不可以攻擊血族嗎？」驚恐的吸血鬼瞪大了眼睛他大意了、太大意了，就憑這個小小的人類，居然讓他這麼狼狽。  
「你的主人......」話未畢，身體的血液突然感受到一股沸騰，讓他痛得無法開口。  
「他的主人確實下達了命令。」輕柔的聲音從Harry身後傳來，冰涼的手如同蛇般纏繞上他的脖子，男孩並不感到意外，甚至已有撕破臉的覺悟。  
Harry做了一次深呼吸，轉頭過來。  
還是感受不到Tom心裡的活動，跟在Tom旁邊的女吸血鬼靠在後面一點的地方，明顯是看好戲。而Harry手上的吸血鬼則是雙眼暴凸，全身癱軟在地上。  
Tom微微瞇眼，果然成為血僕後Harry的能力又有增進了，若不能順利控制他，將會對血族造成威脅，他帶著猶豫地看了一下身旁的女性。  
「我知道你要處理你的血僕，親愛的Voldemort。」女吸血鬼靠近男人的耳旁，帶著魅惑地，眼角充滿著愛意：「剩下的交給我...你的血僕這麼可愛，別處罰的太過火喔！」  
「十分感謝，我的王。」Tom傾身輕吻女王的手背，Harry在被他的主人拖走時仍然愣著，原來這就是吸血鬼們新任的王嗎？  
穿著火辣、性感，完全沒有他認為所謂王的儀態，他終於知道為甚麼號稱全歐洲最盛大的宴會會如此的......道地。  
「什麼時候擺脫的？」Tom沒有走太遠，一個無人的包廂，在陰影中質問著。  
他們倆人靠的極近，Tom吐出冰冷的氣息能吹動Harry臉上的細毛，近乎接吻的姿態，卻是不帶感情的訓問。  
Harry想後退，卻被困在男人的雙臂之間。  
「我不知道。」Harry謹慎地回復，完全感受不到男人的情緒讓他心驚，情緒連結的通道被封的乾淨俐落，那雙猩紅的眼裡情緒太過複雜，令人無法輕易地看清。  
「不知道？讓我猜猜。」Tom看著Harry因吞嚥而顫動的喉結，細長的手指覆蓋而上，眼神陰暗：「掙脫我的控制後，你不立即逃脫，繼續裝成我忠心的血僕，跟在我身邊，為了取得我們內部的資訊，以便你們來狙殺，是不是？」  
「或是聽到我的計畫，想從中獲得好處？」  
「伺機殺了我？」  
「倒是偽裝的很不錯。」  
「Tom。」Harry抿著唇：「不，你的猜測都是錯的，你明明很清楚，因為我愛你，只是想跟在你身邊。」  
「別叫那個名字。」  
「我就是要！Tom！你怎麼可以質疑我！」Harry不甘示弱的質問著，無視於喉間越來越緊的力道：「吸血鬼總是對愛嗤之以鼻，是吧？利用人類的情感來做壞事，這就是你們最擅長的！」  
「那些軟弱的情感不過是人類失敗的藉口，Harry，別忘了你們本來就是我們的食物，服從強大的血族理所當然，就像你。」Tom嗤笑著，語速卻不自覺地加快：「要不是我的能力強大，你還會在我身邊？」  
「聽著，我是自願跟你走的。」Harry深吸了一口氣，這些話有點難以啟齒：「你忘記了，但我的父母和親戚們都死於吸血鬼的手下，是你救了我......我打不過，還不能自我了斷嗎？若不是因為你，我才不會被轉......呃......」話還沒說完，他的腦中突然感受到一股兇猛的怒氣，如長針細而綿密地深扎進來，令他頭痛欲裂，思緒中斷，Harry咬緊牙根撐著，不願自己軟倒。  
他聽到了Tom的冷笑聲：「自我了斷？嗯？你是一個這麼膽小的人？」男孩的話讓他憤恨不已，他並未明白突然的情緒失控，卻任由怒氣奔騰，直接影響了情感與他聯繫的血僕。  
他死死地扣住男孩的下顎，講出來的話幾乎成了嘶嘶聲：「記清楚，你是我的，無論你精神多麼叛逆，仍舊是我的，包括你那條小命。」  
「哦喔！」Harry忍著頭痛，勉強地給面前的人一個微笑：「我是不是該痛哭感恩，再輕吻你的袍子，主人？」  
「......」  
「我的命只有我能掌控！只有我的意願才能驅使我去做任何事！」Harry突然掙脫了Tom的手，眼睛因為同樣的怒氣而瞪大，那明亮的綠色讓人感到一種致命的危機感，Tom微微愣然，覺得美極了。而趁著這個空隙，Harry快速的捧起Tom的雙頰，不意外地欣賞著對方震驚的眼神，朝著沒有溫度的唇啃了下去。  
「你做什麼？」唇與唇縫隙中，Tom不解的聲音從中鑽出，這與他腦內建構的劇本不太一樣，人類的情感很多餘、也很無解，但他並不拒絕送上來的示愛。  
「我想告訴你......」Harry學著Tom那種特有的說話方式，嘶嘶地說著：「即使你是個無可救藥的吸血鬼......全身都散發著邪惡的味道，我不嫌棄你，依舊愛著你。」  
真是可笑，Tom想著。  
「所以甘願變成食物死亡？愚蠢至極。」  
Tom的手懶散地搭在男孩的腰間，在Harry的示好之下(Harry:這才不是示好！)，剛剛的憤怒，或是從進來這裡之後必須交出他的男孩的不滿，此時慢慢地被撫平，舒適的愉悅感重新浮現在心裡。  
「我不畏懼死亡，但也不會輕易地成就死亡。」Harry跪坐在Tom的腿上，居高臨下地看進那雙猩紅色的眼睛。  
通過連結，可以感受到Harry的真誠不作偽，這讓Tom有種說不清的感覺。  
如同細軟的絨毛悄悄地劃過心梢，有股癢意、和衝動，但不明白要做什麼才能滿足自己，還有那麼一絲絲的痛處，就像腦中裂了一道細縫一般。  
曾經的什麼時候，男孩也帶給他驚喜、心因他而動，他想疼惜、用計去擄獲男孩的目光，是專屬他的，只能得到他的專寵。  
於是他拉下了男孩的身體，在口齒交融的時刻慢慢地梳理揪在一團的情感。  
他們周遭的嘈雜聲卻越來越大，地下舞廳的人漸漸多了起來，帶著一股不安的氛圍。


End file.
